A corporate or enterprise may deploy various services across a network to serve users from many areas. A user may use a client machine to request to access a service, such as a web server, provided by the enterprise. The enterprise in order to improve the access to this service may deploy multiple servers at various geographical locations in order to expedite the access and meet the demand of users. Similarly, the enterprise may provide a plurality of server farms positioned at a variety of sites and including any number of servers capable of processing the client's request. The enterprise may use a load balancer to manage network traffic across these servers, minimizing the network congestion and improving the service provided. Similarly, the enterprise may also use a global server load balancer (GSLB) to manage access to each of the load balancers at different sites and further help in evenly balancing the network traffic across the enterprise servers.
Any number of users may access the enterprise using different types of connections. Some users may establish connections with servers via a Secure Socket Layer Virtual Private Network (SSL VPN). Other users may establish connections with servers using connection methods other than SSL VPN. Different types of connections may use different resources of the enterprise. For example, SSL VPN connections may use different resources of the enterprise than other types of connections.